Juliet
by Fleuretty
Summary: Se sacrificó por amor, sin saber que eso lo condenaría a algo peor que el infierno... - Fic participante en el Reto Anual 2017 en el foro La Mansión Hellsing: fic de tu OTP con final triste.- [UA del manga de Hellsing. SongFic, One-shot. BeruSeras]


**_Disclaimer:_** _El universo de Hellsing, así como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad intelectual del gran mangaka Kōta Hirano y son empleados sin fines de lucro. Juliet es propiedad intelectual del grupo de Power metal Sonata Arctica, tomada de su álbum"_ _The Days Of Grays" y fue inspiración para la elaboración de este FF._

* * *

 _~Estas son mis últimas líneas, he vivido mis nueve vidas~_

 _~Mis noches se han terminado y ya no puedo sentir tu corazón~_

Pip yacía al borde de la inconsciencia en los cuarteles de Hellsing; él no era rival para un vampiro y aun así decidió jugársela, sacrificando su vida para salvar a la única mujer que había amado. A simple vista parecía la decisión más estúpida que tomó en su vida, ¿Quién se sacrifica por salvar a un vampiro? Pero para él, Seras Victoria era más que eso, ni siquiera la veía de esa forma… ella se convirtió en su razón para luchar en esa estúpida guerra que nada tenía que ver con los gansos salvajes antes de que tomaran ese contrato maldito; ella con su boba sonrisa y actitud infantil logró enamorar a ese hombre que jamás creyó amar a alguien…

 _~He vivido solamente por ti, mi cicatriz, mi corazón, mi verdad~_

 _~No quiero morir, ¡Pero ya no puedo amarte! ~_

No supo exactamente en qué momento se enamoró de Seras; al principio solo era el deseo recurrente de llevarla a la cama y ganarse su virginidad, pero la lujuria fue cediendo ante la incertidumbre de no poder protegerla y el miedo a perderla… Aunque ya nada de eso importaba, había muerto defendiendo a su amada mignonette y solo quedaba aguardar por las llamas del infierno, un mercenario como él no podía aspirar a un final mejor. Él no quería morir, pero su amor tarde o temprano terminaría mal, después de todo no podría convertirse en vampiro y estar a su lado… se maldijo, de saber que todo esto pasaría hubiera guardado su virginidad por 28 años, esa niña lo valía.

 _~¿Tan difícil es de entender mi deseo de morir tomando tu mano?~_

 _~Esta noche es como un sueño y tú serás lo último que vea~_

 _~Hemos bebido el veneno contaminado juntos, pero, ¿por qué sonríes? ~_

Le dijo que bebiera de su sangre antes de cerrar los ojos y dar pie a lo que él pensaba sería una eternidad sin ella y Seras obedeció a su capitán; bebió el preciado elixir que por fin la convertiría en una verdadera no muerta, la sangre que le daría la oportunidad de seguir adelante, a costa de la vida de un hombre que se atrevió a amar a un vampiro…

 _~Se supone que te marchitarías conmigo, así que Julieta~_

 _~ Por favor no sonrías~_

 _~ Estoy paralizado y tú sigues viva~_

Abrió los ojos para verse rodeado de oscuridad, ¿Dónde estaba? No era un hombre de fe, pero recordaba haber leído en algún lado sobre el limbo, ese lugar donde se estancan las almas con asuntos pendientes o que no son bien recibidas en el cielo ni en infierno. Reflexionó sobre su actual situación, que triste es que ni el mismo diablo te quiera en sus dominios, hasta que un ligero destello surgió y pudo ver más allá de esa oscuridad. Se vio frente al vampiro que lo asesinó y una inmensa rabia se apoderó de su cordura, lo único en lo que pensaba era en acabar con ella, despedazar su maldito cuerpo y escupir en sus restos. Zorin quiso entrar en los recuerdos de la draculina para manipular su mente, pero algo andaba mal, ya no era solamente Seras Victoria.

 _~La vida no es más que un largo y triste juego._ _Almas sin vida, evitando la vergüenza~_

 _~Dos cisnes muertos es todo lo que necesitamos, p_ _ara pavimentar el tortuoso sendero del recuerdo~_

Pudo ver como sus hombres se dirigían a él como si fuera una mujer… y entonces lo supo, estaba viendo a través de los ojos de su mignonette. Pensó que estaría condenado al infierno y terminó siendo una parte del vampiro que tomó su sangre… ahora estarían juntos, si lograba averiguar de que forma podía servirle a Seras por fin podría protegerla, todo parecía estar bien… Sonrió, se sentía feliz. Debían buscar a Integra y asegurarse de que estaba bien, ella era la ama de su maestro y él no los perdonaría si le pasaba algo. Era extraño para Pip pensar en plural y además llamar a Alucard "maestro"; ese imponente vampiro que le producía escalofríos cada vez que lo veía ahora podría mandar ciegamente sobre él y sobre Victoria… sintió algo de celos, ¿no podían ser solamente ellos dos? Siempre estaría su maestro encima de ellos… hasta que Seras dejara de ser su sirviente… debía encontrar la forma de comunicarse con ella, quizá al enterarse de que seguía vivo de alguna forma, rompería esa funesta unión amo-sirviente y solo serían ellos dos, como siempre debió ser.

 _~No hay holas, no hay malos adioses. Jugaste y perdiste~_

 _~Me pregunto cómo puedes hacer trampa contra un hombre muerto~_

Estaban frente a ese cura loco de Iscariote, Alexander Anderson. Él había reconocido la grandeza de Seras, ya no era la misma chica tímida y Pip se sintió orgulloso, su hermosa flor se convirtió en un adversario temible. Estaba listo para enfrentarlo y destrozarlo igual que a la perra que destrozó la mansión, él le daría su destreza y su conocimiento y ella actuaría como si fuera un títere manipulada por un veterano de guerra; pero algo inquietó el ser de la draculina y él se intimidó ante ese sentimiento, ¿era excitación lo que sentía la chica ante la presencia de su maestro? No prestó interés y lo atribuyó al hecho de que no conocía la forma en que un vampiro reacciona ante ciertos eventos. Alucard había regresado y se mostró con una apariencia vieja, pero Pip reconoció que imponía; era Vlad Tepes, el loco rumano que empalaba gente, ahora todo tenía sentido. El conde liberó un gran ejército, las pobres almas que en algún momento le sirvieron de alimento. Sí había esperanza para él y Seras, en cuanto acabara esa locura podrían hablar con él para que les enseñara la forma de manifestarlo físicamente, el mercenario podría abrazar a su pequeña niña de nuevo.

 _~Luz y claridad dan la bienvenida al cambio para una vida en la oscuridad~_

 _~Todo lo que siempre he querido es perderme en ti~_

 _~Tu realidad refleja mis deseos, donde me vas a necesitar~_

Muchos acontecimientos abrumaron tanto al vampiro como a su familiar; la muerte de Anderson, la traición de Walter y las palabras de ese odioso gordo nazi. Ambos deseaban acabar con él de una buena vez; siguieron a Integra al interior del derruido zepelín y ahí se enfrentaron al último miembro de las tropas de Millenium, un hombre lobo que superó a Seras en combate. Él no podía permitirlo, le habló y ella lo escuchó, pudo sentir la felicidad de la chica ante el sonido de su voz y eso volvió aún más feliz al mercenario. La guió en su ataque y ella le dio la energía suficiente para manifestarse, incrustó en el pecho de ese perro un diente de plata que encontraron entre los restos del saqueo alemán y juntos fueron a buscar a Integra... Amo y siervo, él siempre estaría con ella y ella lo sabía, y era feliz. Sir Hellsing terminó con la existencia del mayor, pero a costa de la pérdida de Alucard; sin más había desaparecido y ahora solo ellos tres formaban parte de Hellsing… ya no hubo amo, Pip no pudo evitar alegrarse.

 _~Nunca nos encontrarán de nuevo una vez que el rastro se haya enfriado~_

 _~ Soy un alma inquieta, seré el mejor fantasma~_

Pasaron varios años en los que vieron envejecer a Integra, pero su mignonette se mantenía igual de hermosa, excepto por el cambio de color en sus ojos era la misma niña que había visto la noche que llegó a la mansión Hellsing. Pip aprendió a materializarse a través del aura de Seras sin la orientación del conde y él fue quien desposó a la draculina, fue suya mil y un veces de distintas formas y jamás se cansaría de ello, pero la chica poco a poco fue perdiendo el interés en sus encuentros. Ya no lo invocaba con tanta frecuencia ni hablaba con él salvo cuando era necesario; en sus misiones se alimentaba de sangre hasta saciar su sed y fue añadiendo almas a su propio ejército, pero Pip seguía siendo el favorito, ¿verdad? No podía evitarlo, se sentía desplazado, ¿acaso ya no lo necesitaba? ¿Qué había pasado? Él la amaba y quería creer que ella también, podía acoplarse a ese nuevo ritmo de trabajo donde ya no era imprescindible, siempre que estuvieron juntos y solo fueran ellos dos, un par de amantes que habían logrado superar las fronteras de la muerte.

 _~¡Todas las cosas buenas terminan con un minuto de silencio!~_

 _~Me pongo en la fila para afrontar mi propia muerte~_

 _~No había firmado para esto… Tú, embustera, sucia puta…~_

Después de treinta años Alucard regresó, Integra ya era una anciana, pero eso no evitó los momentos de intimidad que ambos clamaban de vez en cuando. Pip podía sentir la tristeza de Seras ante esos encuentros, y no quería entender sus motivos; comenzó un juego de nunca acabar entre ellos dos, donde la chica lo invocaba y se entregaba a él, tratando de evadir una realidad que el mercenario no podría aceptar. ¿Ella aún lo amaba? Siempre respondía que si cada vez que le hacía esa pregunta, pero él era consciente de que solo lo estaba usando; pasó de ser platillo fuerte a plato de segunda mano y quiso odiarla, pero no pudo… ¡la amaba tanto! Podía soportar esa miserable existencia mientras siguiera siendo suya.

 _~Me siento junto a alguien en la oscuridad, me da tanto miedo ver que vuelvo a ser yo~_

 _~Tuviste un cambio de corazón, ahora todos estamos sufriendo~_

Integra Hellsing murió y con ella todas las restricciones que evitaban el libre albedrío de Drácula. El ave de Hermes recuperó las alas que creía perdidas tras su forzosa domesticación y reclamó lo que siempre fue suyo; Seras Victoria no era solo su sirviente, el destino de la chica siempre fue volverse su novia, como lo había sido Lucy tanto tiempo atrás. Ya no era virgen, pero eso no le importó al conde cuando bebió de su sangre una vez más y la tomó de una forma salvaje que la chica disfrutó como nunca lo hizo. Pip sintió su goce, escuchó esos gemidos que jamás fueron tan intensos con él y observó como se entregaba por voluntad a su maestro. Tal vez la estaba controlando, pero él lo sabría… tenía que reconocerlo, ya no lo amaba ni lo deseaba como antes, quizá nunca lo hizo… Se había entregado a él por lástima, porque fue un estúpido que dio su vida para salvar a un vampiro. La odió, pero se odió más a sí mismo, pudo reconocer esa frialdad que tomaba el control de su corazón nuevamente, volvía a ser él antes de ella. Se vio a sí mismo, frío e indiferente ante lo demás, lleno de rabia y dispuesto a acabar con aquellos que se burlaron de él, era un mercenario que solo veía por sus intereses, podía serlo una vez más.

 _~Sabes lo que significabas para mi~_

 _~Cuando perdí la cordura cometí un error y estoy aquí para solucionarlo~_

 _~Es demasiado tarde para lamentarse de algo esta noche~_

 _~ ¿Me has tomado por un idiota todo este tiempo? Un último aliento y amanecerá~_

Seras ya no hablaba con Pip ni invocaba su presencia, su nuevo pasatiempo era estar pegada a lado de su amo como un perro, sentada en su regazo, esperando algo de atención de su parte. No le importaba que el ojiverde los viera cuando fornicaban; Alucard no le hacía el amor como él en su tiempo lo hizo, no le decía cosas dulces al oído ni le juraba amor eterno, él solo se la cogía y a ella parecía encantarle… Aún no había bebido de la sangre del conde, por lo que la chica no era tan fuerte como él y eso era algo que Pip aprovecharía. Tuvo muchas dudas, pero el solo recordar esos quejidos de placer cada vez que tenían sexo lo hacían retomar coraje para llevar su plan a cabo. Ellos dormían de día, pero la conciencia de sus familiares permanecía alerta; el mercenario trató muchas veces de tomar el control del cuerpo de la draculina hasta que lo consiguió. Practicó el control del mismo varias veces mientras la conciencia de la chica permanecía en letargo, ajena al destino que la esperaba. Era verano cuando decidió llevar a cabo su plan, habían pasado pocas horas desde que ambos vampiros se encerraron en sus ataúdes para dormir y supuso el sol estaría en su punto más alto; tomó el control del pequeño cuerpo y salió del féretro, comenzó una presurosa carrera, tenía que llegar al exterior antes de que se percataran de su plan, pero se tomó unos segundos para ver desde los ojos de Seras su propio cuerpo, tan perfecto como él lo recordaba; sustituyó el uniforme de la real orden por hermosos vestidos de seda traslucida, sin dejar nada a la imaginación. Recordó que ya no vestía para él y a través de ojos ajenos lloró en silenció, las dudas que tuvo desaparecieron y se apresuró a alcanzar la gran puerta de la mansión.

 _~ Tú serás lo último que vea~_

 _~Mi única razón para morir. No hay vida sin ti~_

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo vio el sol y extendió el brazo como si fuera a tomarlo del cielo. Pudo sentir el dolor, aspiró el olor de carne quemada y sonrió. La conciencia de Seras despertó y gritó en su interior, luchó con Pip para recuperar el control de su cuerpo, pero él era fuerte y estaban en sus dominios, esos parajes oscuros donde se había forzado a habitar durante tantos años. Ella lloró e imploró, lo cuestionó y la respuesta que obtuvo hizo que recordara parte de su humanidad, cuando había amado a un mercenario que también la amaba, a pesar de que era un vampiro…

 _"Pip, perdóname…yo, en verdad te amo"_

Pero ya no obtuvo respuesta, él estaba frente a ella y la miraba con indiferencia, como si no significara nada, solo basura ante sus ojos. La agonía era terrible y ambos estaban condenados a sentirla por ser uno solo, pero ya no más; el contenedor que los aprisionaba se hizo ceniza bajó un sol de verano y el alma de Pip Bernadotte quedó en libertad, estaba listo para enfrentar el que debió ser su destino desde un inicio, solo que ya no tenía miedo de ir al infierno, porque ya había estado en él.

 _~Ya no tengo razón para vivir~_

 _~Ya no puedo sentir amor~_

* * *

Notas del autor:

La verdad es que no estoy muy segura de la forma correcta en que se redacta un songfic, pero aquí está mi primer intento. Me encanta esta canción y quería demostrar que no solo escribo cosas cursis :(

Cualquier comentario y/o sugerencia respecto a mi trabajo es bien recibido y no olviden escuchar la versión completa de "Juliet".


End file.
